HP KIDS Version I
by JulieWinter
Summary: Die alte Version von HP KIDS. Ein klein wenig dramatischer, ein bisschen kitschiger - ich hoffe es gefällt euch ; Die Kinder unserer Lieblinge sind jetzt Teenager- doch auch sie können kein "normales " Zaubererleben führen...
1. Chapter 1

Raben kreisten verheißungsvoll krächzend über dem wohl einst prunkvollen Anwesen. Nun wucherte das Unkraut statt gepflegter Rosenhecken und der hohe Zaun rostete bereits. Nur der schwache Schein des Kaminfeuers verriet, dass das Gebäude noch bewohnt war.

Das Mädchen saß zu seinen Füßen, die Augen respektvoll niedergeschlagen und einen der schwarzen Vögel auf der Schulter .Ihr Teint war blass und die Augenringe waren der Beweis für etliche schlaflose Nächte. Das schwarze Spitzenkleid war zerknittert, aber immer noch von einer gewissen Eleganz, die wohl zweifelsohne durch die Trägerin des Kleides hervorgerufen wurde. „ 6 Jahre ... „ Ihre Stimme zitterte, „ 6 Jahre belüge ich sie schon. Sie vertrauen mir, wie keiner anderen .Ich bitte dich, i-ich …" Eine barsche Stimme unterbrach sie: „ Du bist noch nicht fertig mit deinem Auftrag! „ Eine Hand mit eiskalten Fingern berührte die Kette, die sie um den Hals trug: „ Du weißt wofür dieser Anhänger steht? „ Die Finger wanderten weiter, bis sie zu einem schwarzen Stein gelangten. Atemlos nickte das Mädchen und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Die Finger ergriffen den Stein und zogen an der feinen Silberschnur: „ Ein Symbol für den unauslöschbaren Bund zwischen uns, meine Liebe. Wenn ich dich nicht mehr brauche, dann …" Das Band zog sich enger um ihre Kehle, die Augen waren einzige stumme Hilfeschreie. In letzter Sekunde ließ der Fremde locker und seine Dienerin fiel röchelnd zu Boden , während sich ihr Rabe auf die Schulter des Lords setzte . „ Geh nach Hogwarts und erfülle deine Mission . Ich werde gut aufpassen !" Höhnisches Gelächter erscholl durch die mit schwarzem Samt verhängten Korridore des Hauses .

„ Ich hoffe, sie schaffen es noch. „ Besorgt spähte Lilly Potter aus dem Fenster ihres Abteils im Hogwarts Express auf den Bahnsteig, wo sich die letzten Familien von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten . „ Sie müssen doch kommen ! „ Verzweifelt wandte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder Albus , einem Jungen mit schmaler Brille und sandfarbenem Haar , der seit geraumer Zeit versuchte , seine kleine Schwester zu beschwichtigen : „ Ganz ruhig . Hugo und Rose schaffen es doch jedes Jahr , oder ? „ „ Da hat er Recht . „ , bekräftigte Serena Johnson , ein großes , athletisches Mädchen mit kurzem Haar aus Gryffindor und zudem eine der beiden besten Freundinnen des Potter Mädchens . „ Ich weiß , ich weiß . Aber trotzdem – der Zug fährt gleich ab und sie sind immer noch nicht da ! „ Obwohl ihre Cousine und ihr Lieblingscousin es zu jedem Schuljahresbeginn noch zum Zug schafften , war sie sich dieses Jahr nicht sicher . Rauch qualmte schon aus den Schornsteinen der Dampflock und die Räder begannen zu rattern ." Dieses Mal sind sie wohl zu spät . „ , meinte James Potter , der Älteste der Geschwister nur lapidar , und machte sich mit seinem entschuldigend lächelndem Freund Cyrill Wood und Serena zu einem anderen Abteil auf . Die drei Siebtklässler hatten noch wichtige Dinge zu bereden , Dinge , die keinen Aufschub duldeten , und die nicht für die Ohren anderer bestimmt waren . Tröstend legte Charlene Finnigan , von allen nur Charlie genannt , eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin und wollte gerade etwas sagen , als Al auf das Gleis deutete : „ Seht mal , wer da kommt . „

Völlig außer Atem stießen die beiden Weasleys zu ihren Freunden , die ihnen einen herzlichen Empfang bereiteten . „ Ich muss gestehen „ , keuchte Hugo Weasley , der seinem Vater Ron erstaunlich ähnlich sah , „ Dieses Jahr war es ein wenig knapp . „ „ Ein wenig ? Ein wenig ?! „ Lilly , nicht nur seine Cousine sondern auch gute Freundin tobte vor Wut . Sanft lächelnd stieß Al Rose Weasley in die Seite : „ Wollen wir uns – ähem , „ retten vor dem Zorn der Göttin „ ? „

„ Hervorragende Idee !" , kicherte sie und mit ihrem Kater Dawn auf dem Arm , brachen auch sie zu ihren Freunden auf . Albus Freunde waren in seiner Familie ein heikles Thema – immerhin war er der 

Einzige der Familie und dann noch der Sohn des Erben Gryffindors, der ins Haus Slytherin gekommen war. Dort war er auf David Zabini , ein eingebildeten Halbitaliener , und Scorpius Malfoy, der Sohn des Erzrivalen seines Vaters , gestoßen und seit dieser Begegnung hießen die Drei nur noch das Unzertrennliche Trio . Der geduldige und sanftmütige Junge konnte sich noch genau an den säuerlichen Blick seines Vaters erinnern , wie er zum ersten Mal von seinen Freunden sprach . Aber der berühmte Harry Potter hatte kein böses Wort darüber verloren , im Gegensatz zu James , der die Slytherins allesamt verabscheute . Aber ihm ging es ja noch gut , wenn man da die Situation Roses mit seiner verglich .

Ihr Vater , Ron Weasley , hasste zwar die Slytherins ebenso , doch besonders der Sprössling der Malfoys war ihm ein Dorn im Auge , genau wie seinem heißblütigen Sohn .

Rose gehörte zu Albus engsten Vertrauten , das liebenswerte und schüchterne Mädchen war stets an seiner Seite , wenn er sie brauchte . Sie und er teilten alle Geheimnisse miteinander .

Al schmunzelte geheimnisvoll . Er wusste viel , sehr viel . Aber zuerst wollte er sehen , wie sich das Ganze entwickelte . Dann könnte er schließlich immer noch eingreifen !

Sacht schob er sich an einigen aufgeregt plappernden Erstklässlern vorbei und klopfte einem besonders blassen Neuen auf den Kopf: „ Wie heißt du denn ? „ Große , blaue Augen starrten zu ihm hoch , bis eine zittrige Stimme sprach : „ Robert Jones , Sir . „ „ Gut, Bobby . Ich bin Al . Wenn du Fragen hast , dann komm zu mir , ja ? „ Robert strahlte regelrecht und nickte , bevor er sich umdrehte.

Rose tippelte hinter ihm her . Sie bewunderte Leute , die so offen waren . Jemanden Fremden ansprechen – schon bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr schlecht .Ganz anders als ihr Bruder Hugo ! Sie seufzte . Nun , sie hatte Freunde – nicht viele, aber zumindest echte . Menschenmengen machten ihr Angst, sich im Hintergrund zu halten war doch gar nicht so schlecht ! Aber es war nicht gut . Noch nie hatte sich ein Junge ernsthaft für sie interessiert, trotz ihres hübsches Gesicht und den haselnussbraunen Augen.

Angst war schon immer ihr Begleiter gewesen, gepaart mit Schüchternheit und Intelligenz eine gefährliche Mischung, oft der Grund für Hänseleien .Wenn sie Robin nicht hätte … Ihre beste Freundin , ein populäres ,hübsches Mädchen , das wusste , was es wollte . Und es auch bekam . Warum ausgerechnet so eine schulinterne Berühmtheit sie als Freundin auserkoren hatte , war der Weasley immer schleierhaft gewesen !

Albus blickte über seine Schulter zu der in Gedanken versunkenen Hexe , bevor er vor einer besonders dreckigen Abteiltür stehen blieb. Die Scheiben waren milchig und die Insassen waren nicht zu erkennen . Es knarrte , als der Potter mit einem Zauberstab dagegen tippte :" Passwort ? „ „ Ach , Gott. „ Er kramte einen zerknüllten Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und las stirnrunzelnd vor : „ Casanova lebte ,lachte und liebte in der Stadt der tausend Brücken . – Meine Güte , Zabini . „ Die Tür schob sich ohne jedes Quietschen auf und gab den Blick auf einen grinsenden , gut aussehenden Jungen frei ,der direkt in der Tür stand : „ Nettes Passwort , was ? „ „ Kompliment. Casanova ….Sehr treffend . „ Al quetschte sich an David Zabini vorbei , der keinerlei Anstalten machte , zur Seite zu weichen , und auch Rose betrat das Abteil .Es hatte David nur ein wenig Geplänkel mit der Süßigkeitenverkäuferin gekostet , damit der Junge mit den sandfarbenen Haaren ein kleines , privates Refugium für die drei Freunde erschaffen durfte .Natürlich waren die Bezüge und Vorhänge 

in ihrer Hausfarbe gehalten – Smaragdgrün. Vorsichtig nahm das Mädchen gegenüber eines in die Landschaft vertieften jungen Zauberer Platz, während ihr brauner Kater sich zu ihren Füßen niederließ und ihn skeptisch beobachtete. Einzelne blonde Strähnen hingen ihm in die Stirn des schmalen Gesichtes , blaugraue Augen sahen mürrisch auf:" Du kommst spät, Al." Gelassen setzten sich auch die anderen beiden : „ Immer mit der Ruhe , Scorp. Wie war es in den Ferien ? „ „ Mein Vater hatte zu tun . Es war langweilig . „ „ Ich hatte viel Spaß ! Diese Französinnen – ein Traum . „

„ Krieg dich wieder ein , Zabini ! Denk an meine Schwester !" , scherzte Albus und die drei Jungen plauderten noch ein wenig vor sich hin .


	2. Chapter 2

„ Was sollen wir dir mitbringen , Lily ? „ „ Ach , nimm die Kürbisschokalade . Danke , Charlie ! „ „ Null Problem ! Bin gleich wieder da!" Fröstelnd kuschelte sich das rothaarige Mädchen mit den typischen Weasley Merkmalen – rote Haare, Sommersprossen- in eine Decke. Das Rattern des Zuges wiegte sie sanft in den Schlaf …

Ein Haus . -Windschief. -Große Holztüren . -Raben krächzen . -Gewitter .- Eine Stimme .- „ Auftrag …Erfüllen …Hogwarts ….Muggel …Turnier …." Kälte . Blitze . Ein grüner Lichtstrahl .- „ Du hast mich enttäuscht…noch einmal… keine Gnade …." Dunkelheit .- Ein tiefes , schwarzes Loch .- Ein langer Fall . Geschrei von ganz weit weg .- „ Dawn ! DAWN ! Wo ist er ?!" -„ Rose ! Beruhige dich !" -„ Ja , ich war es . Die ganze Zeit . „ – „ Wenn wir nicht kämpfen , wird Hogwarts zu Grunde gehen !"

Lilly schreckte auf . Etwas pochte schmerzhaft in ihrem Kopf .Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf und die grünen Hügel verschwammen vor ihren Augen zu einem Grauen Mischmasch . Jemand beugte sich über sie, rüttelte sie aufgeregt an ihren schmalen Schultern : „ Schätzchen! Wach auf ! Ich bitte dich , mein Liebling !"

„ Die Ohrfeige hätte wirklich nicht sein müssen . „ David zog einen Schmollmund und rieb sich die rote Stelle in seinem Gesicht , wobei Lily ihm die Zunge rausstreckte : „ Was machst du eigentlich hier ? „ „ Nach meinem Darling sehen natürlich !" Sie knurrte . „ Nenn mich noch einmal so und dann gibt ´s Ärger !" „ Okidoki ,Mäuschen . Hast du schlecht geträumt ?Du hast vor dich hin geredet . „ „Braucht dich nicht zu interessieren ! Hast du Charlie und Hugo gesehen ? „ Er grinste : „ Die beiden unterhalten sich sehr angeregt vor dem Süßigkeitenwagen ."

Lilly schluckte. „ Ganz toll , das bedeutet , dass ich dich noch einige Zeit am Hals haben werde . „

„ Autsch !" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht griff er sich an sein Herz : „ Das tat weh ! So unangenehm bin ich dir also ? „

Sie schwieg . Diese ganze Geschichte zwischen ihnen war viel zu kompliziert . Natürlich ging ihr der Slytherin mit seinen dämlichen Kosenamen für sie und seinen dutzenden Weibergeschichten auf die Nerven , aber unangenehm war ihr seine Gesellschaft auch nicht . Doch da gab es noch eine andere Seite in ihm – die Seite des dunklen Zauberers, die sie fürchtete: verschlagen, gefährlich, listig und mächtig. David Zabini war für sie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln , das sie wohl nie verstehen würde .

Rose räusperte sich unbehaglich . Die Situation war ganz und gar nicht nach ihrem Geschmack . Weder der Ort – ein verzaubertes Zugabteil - , noch diese eisige Stille und am wenigsten , dass sie allein mit jemandem war , der sie mit eisblauen Augen schrecklich nervös machte .

Natürlich wusste Scorpius , dass er gut aussah . Viele Mädchen hatten ihm das schon mit verzückten Augenaufschlägen und zittrigen Liebesschwüren bestätigt . Aber die interessierten ihn nicht im Geringsten . Es gab da jemanden viel Wichtigeren in seinem Leben … Fasziniert wanderte sein Blick über Roses Gesicht mit den haselnussbraunen Augen – sie war einfach zu süß . Zähneknirschend versuchte er sich auf die eintönige Landschaft zu konzentrieren : Schafe , Bäume und wieder Schafe . Ganz toll . Verdammt , das war alles so umständlich . Genau so musste sich Adam im Paradies gefühlt haben – die leckerste Frucht war für ihn tabu . Seit fast drei Generationen galt das ungeschriebene Gesetz der Feindschaft zwischen den Weasleys und den Malfoys , es war einfach Tradition sich zu verabscheuen und immer wieder neue Gemeinheiten auszuhecken . Und so würde es wohl noch 

lange weitergehen … Sein Großvater hasste den alten Weasley , sein Vater Roses Vater und Hugo Weasley , der jüngste Sprössling , hasste selbstverständlich ihn .

Jemanden zu hassen ist ein starker Ausdruck , der tiefe Spuren hinterlässt , die wohl bei allen Beteiligten nie ganz auszulöschen sind .

Diese ganze Fehde war ihm zu blöd , aber das half ihm auch nichts . Selbst wenn es die Feindschaft nicht geben würde – er wäre sowieso zu ungeschickt ,ihr zu gestehen , dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte . Egal was er tat oder sagte , irgendwie brachte er es immer fertig , etwas falsch zu machen .

Er schaffte es einfach nicht die über Jahre angewohnte Arroganz und Kälte aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen , ein Kunststück , das ihm selbst bei seinen Freunden nur selten gelang . Immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren , mühsam von der Familie Malfoy über Jahrhunderte erarbeitet . Gab er nur einen Befehl in seinem Haus , wurde dieser ohne jeden Widerspruch ausgeführt .Für die Slytherins war er ihr Anführer , sein Einfluss über die Schüler dieses Hauses war größer als der jedes Lehrers oder sogar der alten Direktorin . Und jetzt zitterte er wie ein Hund um die Gunst eines schüchternen , klugen Mauerblümchens , das ganz zufällig auch noch Angst vor ihm hatte .

„ He …" Überrascht sah Rose auf . Es geschah selten , dass sich Scorpius nicht so kalt anhörte . „ Ja ? „ „ Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen …" Er sah sie zum ersten Mal direkt an: „ Ich habe mich in dich verl…"

„ Es tut mir Leid ! Bitte entschuldige !" Roses Gesicht glich einer Tomate , als sie die Pflaster in ihrem Koffer suchte , „ Ich –ich …" „ Schon gut . War ja nicht deine Schuld . „ Sein böser Blick galt dem zufrieden schnurrendem Kater , der ebenso zurück sah .

Ein roter , leicht blutender Kratzer zog sich über die gesamte rechte Wange des Jungens und stach auf der blassen Haut besonders hervor . Das Mädchen holte unter dutzenden Entschuldigungen ein kleines Verbandskästchen hervor und stand wieder auf : „ N – Normalerweise ist er ganz lieb ! Wirklich ! „ Sie nahm eines der Pflaster und wollte es auf die größte Schnittstelle kleben , doch der aufgewühlte Junge winkte ab : „ Lass das . Das werd ich wohl noch allein hinkriegen . „ Rose zuckte zusammen und im gleichen Moment schämte Scorpius für seinen harschen Tonfall ." So war das nicht gemeint !" „ Nein , nein, bitte entschuldige! „

„ Hi , Charlene . Seid ihr nicht bei Lily ? „ „ Hm ? Wieso denn ? „ „ Na ja , Zabini wollte zu ihr und wenn das Abteil nachher nicht in Trümmern liegen soll , würd ich mich beeilen ." „ Danke sehr , Al ! „ Albus sah dem aufgeweckten Mädchen kopfschüttelnd nach , das eilig das zu beschützende Abteil suchte . „ Schöne Ferien gehabt , Albus ? „ Die sanfte Stimme hinter dem Potter klang wohltuend in seinen Ohren . „ Wie jedes Jahr , Robin . Und du ? „ „ Tja …" , ein Mädchen mit langem , glatten , schwarzen Haar trat neben ihn und legte ihm vertraut die Hand auf die Schulter , „ _The same producere as every year . _Wo ist Rose? Hat sie den Zug erwischt ? „ „ Solange ich auf sie aufpasse !" „ Was meinst du ? Klappt es dieses Jahr mit den beiden ? „ „ Also wenn sie ´s jetzt nicht bald hinkriegen , dann werd ich noch wahnsinnig. " , scherzte der Junge . Robin kicherte amüsiert : „ Trotzdem , ich denke , ein bisschen Schlaf vor dem neuen Schuljahr würde mir noch guttun . Hat Zabini das Passwort wieder ausgesucht?" „ Diesmal ist es etwas besonders Schönes. „ „ Hat es wieder was mit seinem Vorbild zu tun ? „ „ Hörs dir nachher an .Du wirst dich kaputt lachen. „

Serena senkte den Kopf . Die raue , angenehme Stimme der taffen Quidditchjägerin war leise und besorgt : „ Ihr seid euch wirklich sicher ?" Der Junge mit den hellbraunen Locken und James sahen sich an – die Antworten erfolgten nahezu gleichzeitig .

„ Nein." - „ Ja."

„ Ich habe Angst um euch , verdammt nochmal ! Versteht ihr das nicht ?!" „ Serena ,bitte , sieh das doch mal aus unseren Augen !" Flehend neigte sich Cyrill vor und ergriff ihre Hand : „ Das ist die größte Herausforderung , die es je für uns geben wird ! „ „ Sie kann tödlich enden !" „ Natürlich . „ ,bekundete James , „ Oder aber erfolgreich . Wir werden die bekanntesten Zauberer der Welt sein , reich und berühmt !" Das Mädchen mit dem kurzen schwarzen Haar drehte ablehnend ihren Kopf zur Seite :

„ Warum muss das sein ? Aber ich kann euch nicht aufhalten …Wenn ihr eure Namen in den Kelch werft , wird auch meiner mit dabei sein . „

Wie von einem gewaltigen Donnergrollen erfasst , bebte der Boden des Zuges . Erschrocken sprangen die Fünftklässler von ihren Sitzen auf , während die Vertrauensschüler darunter auch Robin und die beiden Schülersprecher Leona Lyons und Cyrill sich stirnrunzelnd auf die Gänge begaben und zur Ruhe mahnten . „ Alles in Ordnung!" „ Bleibt in den Abteilen !" „ Kein Grund zur Sorge !" Der kleine Trupp näherte sich vorsichtig dem Ursprung der Erschütterung ,Cyrill allen voran .

Erschüttert verharrte er für einen Moment, dann bedeutete er nur Leona, einer aufgeweckten Hexe, näher zu treten, die mit einem schrillen Aufschrei nach vorn stürzte. „ Geht in eure Abteile zurück! Los jetzt! Und sagt Professor Crown Bescheid!" Fragende Blicke warfen sich die Schüler zu, doch ihr Schülersprecher versperrte ernst den Blick auf das Geschehen hinter ihm, bis auch der letzte verschwunden war.


End file.
